


The Better Part Of

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fish out of Water, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Things are different in England. Mamoru reaches out to a countryman in hopes of a little guidance...or empathy.





	The Better Part Of

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr prompt [](https://indelicateink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[indelicateink](https://indelicateink.dreamwidth.org/) gave me!

The party was not quite winding down, but there were lulls, and a man could safely retire to the library to get a little peace and quiet.

At least, that had been Nagi Naoe's plan. Instead, the Takatori heir was waiting for him, pretending to casually leaf through a book. They made small talk, the kind of nonsense that society revolved around, until Takatori gathered the courage to say what was actually on his mind. "Mr. Naoe," he said, and Naoe recognized the studied tones of a man trying to talk around a problem. For a moment, he felt a flash of gratitude for Schwarz, who, while sometimes crude in their methods, were mercilessly direct. "We are--you know I am a newcomer to your country, and there are things I don't quite understand. While we might be of similar backgrounds--"

"With apologies, Mr. Takatori," Naoe said, fiddling deliberately with his gold cufflink, "in your nation, I would have been trash, pulled out of the gutter, not the exotic ornament I am here in England." He smiled a little at Takatori's expression. "Oh, don't be so fussed. There's no need for you to apologize to me. You are no more responsible for the circumstances of my life than I am for yours. You had a question. It's rude of me to change the subject."

"There's been a case, in the newspapers. Rather...notorious."

"The Wilde case," Naoe said. "Of course." It was the quiet whisper in every drawing room this season; men who feared discovery, women who feared their husbands' scandals. But still. To have Takatori speak so bluntly. _He recognizes a fellow countryman, that is all. To take solace in a compatriot, however estranged, is only natural._ But Nagi couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been caught out.

Takatori seemed to read his expression. "I don't mean to--" He paused and began again. "It's distressing, I suppose. These are things that at home...well. They would be handled differently."

"You'll notice that even in this country, the content is heavily censored. It wouldn't be such a scandal if it was the sort of thing that was appropriate for the headlines."

"But to send someone to jail--"

"That, I'm afraid, is more the price of offending a powerful man. Wilde's...consort's father is not to be trifled with. He found Mr. Wilde too brazen and insulting."

"I see,' he said. "But how do men live, when their every private action might be fodder for the morning newspapers?"

"They live as they can," Naoe said. "And, as men in our home country do, they practice discretion."

"Is that what--discretion looks like? What's in the papers? Hiring--boys?"

"Discretion," Naoe said archly, "means nothing appears in the papers at all."

"Of course," Takatori said, "I--my apologies. I shouldn't speak of such things." His eyes were really quite curious; such a deep, genuine blue. Perhaps that was why Nagi answered as he did.

"Not here," Naoe said. "There are...places, where these things may be spoken. It is not so hopeless as it might appear. But this--" He looked out at the drawing room they had not so recently abandoned. "I'm afraid this is neither the time nor place." He reached into his pocket and drew out his case. "I don't believe you have my card."

Takatori took it, cautiously. "Thank you. Thank you for...your time."

"We'd best get back to the party," Naoe said, trying not to stare at Takatori's slender fingers.

"Yes," Takatori said, and Naoe watched as he walked back into the salon.


End file.
